User blog:JacobKyleF/PE Proposal: Aya Tokoyogi
Well even though i had 3 months of Activity or was it... 2 months. But after reaching 500+ edits. i think i could qualify now to make a PE Proposal... i think... But anyways, Let's start off on my 1st Proposal, even though some were deleted due to not having enough edits. But they didn't count Well, Today's Topic is Aya Tokoyogi Who is She? Aya Tokoyogi is the main antagonist in Fiesta For the Observers Arch on the anime and light novel series Strike the Blood. She is one of the main antagonists of the entire series and the most recognized and cruel villain due to her role in the Arc 3. Due to her role in Light Novel and her anime adaptation, she is considered the most evil and cruel villain in Strike the Blood; while most of the other major villains in the series are witches or monsters who commit crimes just for money or power, Aya is one of the only characters who commits atrocities and commits all her atrocities and crimes without reason and by her own will, such as sink an entire island with 500,000 people. What she done to Cross the MEH Aya's past is unknown, she also committed crimes that are completely unknown, but must have solids for her horrible atrocities to receive the penalty of being imprisioned for eternity in a prison for monsters. Uncompensated before she was arrested, she created Yuuma Tokoyogi, a copy of herself by parthenogenesis. Later on, She created a clone of herself that was scheduled with the objective of breaking the seal the Demon Prison's barrier to release her after she was arrested. Yuuma was created just for that purpose, so after Aya was released, Yuuma would be beome unnecessary, and she would be nothing more than an expendable object—after she was released, she stabs Yuuma after saying she was useless, using her as a decoy to kill Natsuki. After that, she tried to capture Natsuki to use her Magic to destroy the core of the island, however, Natsuki managed to move to another place by creating a new "clone" of her that was a childish part of her head and landed in the middle of the city with Asia to escape from Aya's minions. Aya used the prisoners who had escaped from the prison to find Natsuki. Despite the efforts of the prisoners, they were exterminated one by one, and were sent back to the prison. Aya tried to do things by herself after that. She used one of the books of Natsuki's magic to break and destroy the core of the island, with more than 500,000 people on the island as well, despite her plan been almost sucessuful, she was defeated by Akatsuki who was drunk with the blood of Yuuma, who also had Aya's biological traces, leaving Akatsuki more powerful. At the end of the fight, she refused to return behind and surrender. In one more move to attempt destroy the world, she gave her own soul to a Book Demon as a last trump card, however, the demon also was easily won by the Himeragi's weapon, and finally Aya was defeated for once. She was sent back to the deepest place of the prison for the rest of her life. Heinous Standards Honestly, It was said she was the Most Evil villain yet in the novel series and possibly the anime, but it was also said she was vile that no one knew her crimes on background but that's when her process got intense. Her standards are surpassingly high that no villain in Strike the Blood could match up to her. Mitigating Factors/Redeeming Qualities Surprisingly... She has None. Aya is too extremely sadistic and cruel, do not forget to mention selfish and had a dry sense of very, but very bad humor in general, but is always calm, cold and insensitive. she actually enjoys killing and torturing her own enemies, including seeing them suffer as much. She basically shows no signs of remorse or concern of her actions. She went that particularly far into committing genocide when attempted to eliminate all life onf the entire world and would soon later rewrite it on her own image according to her desire and then rule it as a goddess. To make the matters worser, she shows little of importance to the people around her, especially as a mother to Yuuna as she tried to kill her, who spent decades trying to figure out a way to release her from the prison of the Monster District. she also even laughed at her own daughter's death after using her as a decoy. Critical Opinion I must say, despite i never approve of to some villainy i hate. I gotta say i'm truly impressed with Aya Tokoyogi. Her standards of being Evil is drastically high and her characteristics are completely perfect enough to say She is declared to be PE. As she went this far into his goals of becoming a new goddess of the world, along with committing genocide and killing her own daughter as she laughed at her own death. Final Verdict Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals